


Sleepytimes

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Based On Goofy Shit My Husband Does, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: Sometimes Sniper just want to sleep in.  He's nice and comfy, but Demoman thinks it's time to wake up.  Pure cute pointless fluffy bullshit.





	

“Time tae get up, love.”

Mick mumbled something in response to the soft call from the doorway. It might have been affirmative, but honestly he was entirely too still-asleep to properly register his own attempt at words. All he knew was that Tavish's big bed in his big room in his big mansion was heaped with big, fluffy, downy blankets and that he was currently wrapped in nearly all of them, his lanky, naked body ensconced in a pillowy heaven of warmth. And Tavish's soft entreat to wakefulness just warmed him further, a smile crossing his lips at the quiet lilt of his lover's voice.

He wasn't sure if the door had closed. If Tavish had gone off to finish making tea, or any number of other things. The Scot might have stood there in the doorway for all he'd have known. It could have been bare moments, or it could have been an hour. All he knew was that soon, he was roused again from his slumber, again by his lover's voice.

“Mickey, that's ye sleepin' the day away. Come on, love.”

He loved the sound of Tavish calling him pet names. His voice tinged with a handsome brogue for a handsome man, utterly pleasing to the ear. He could listen to Tavish murmur “Mickey” into his ear forever, gently calling him “love” or “pup”. His tongue would roll when he called Mick “darling”, and it would make Mick melt every time. He sighed, nosing into the pillow Tavish had been using, that he had claimed for his own when the bomber had risen from their bed earlier, leaving him to sleep off the weariness of a long, awful work week.

But now, it was time to rise and shine, and soon Mick awoke again, unsure that he'd even drifted back to sleep. The mattress dipped beside him, pushed down under Tavish's knee as he mounted the bed, climbing in on all fours beside his lover.

“Time to wake up,” he said, his voice warm and soft, but just a little firmer this time. He pawed at Mick's shoulders, the man laying on his belly with his face half-buried in the pillow. Lord, the rangy bastard was adorable when he slept. “Oi, get up, Mickey.”

Mick snorted a little and cracked an eye, smiling up at his lover. “Nah. Nap with me,” he moaned, voice thick with sleep.

“Don't make me make ye get up,” Tavish warned.

“Naaahhh, come back to bed.”

“Alright,” the Scot sighed, forced into action.

A long moment went by, and Mick faded back into slumber, only to be ripped away as a hot, wet, slimy feeling dragged its way across his cheek and up his brow. He yelped, jerking back, eyes wide as Tavish tucked his tongue back into his mouth and laughed. Mick wiped his boyfriend's spit from his face and gawped in outrage.

“Ye awake now?”

“Bloody hell, you couldn't lick some where fun?”

“That wouldn't wake ye up.”

“You fuckin' puppy!” Sniper snorted, tossing a pillow into Tavish's face before being pounced and licked into submission.


End file.
